The Bullet Club
Introduction The Bullet Club (formerly known only as "The Club") is the largest in-ring team in the entire history of Stronk. It was an underground alliance initially created by AJ Styles and Bobby Roode (with the team originally being known as "Gloriously Phenomenal"). The final 3 members to join The Club in Stronk 3.0 were Chris Jericho, Luke Gallows, and Karl Anderson. The Club was disbanded in Stronk 3.0, and was later reformed under the new name "The Bullet Club" in Stronk 4.0, where they successfully ended The Reign of Darkness created by The Bible Black Club. Gloriously Phenomenal Early in Stronk 3.0, Bobby Roode and AJ Styles formed a team known as Gloriously Phenomenal. The two went on to major success, attracting the attention of Chris Jericho. Chris eventually joined the team, which then officially was renamed to "The Club". The Club The Club also gained two new members, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Gallows & Anderson were a minor team, but their skills impressed The Club, so they were welcomed with open arms into the group. The Club went on to win the Strank Tag Team Championships as well as the Stronk Tag Team Championships. They were regarded as the most fearsome team in all of Stronk 3.0, but the group eventually began to crumble. The Club viewed Chris Jericho as its weakest member, and he was promptly kicked out. This was a fatal mistake, however. With The Club now at a decreased size, they were unable to hold the power they were once granted with ease, and they eventually came to the mutual decision to disband for the rest of Stronk 3.0. The Bullet Club The Club returned in Stronk 4.0, however. After Brennan Williams was kicked from The Bible Black Club by Matt McMuscles, he reformed The Club with Bobby Roode under the new name "The Bullet Club". The Bullet Club was created as a group of Stronk's "anti-heroes". They wanted to prove once again that there was truly no better team in the Omniverse. The Bullet Club began interfering in matches that The Bible Black Club were involved in, causing The Bible Black Club to lose all of their titles, thus ending their infamous "Reign of Darkness". Following this, The Bullet Club and The Bible Black Club were tangled in an incredibly personal feud. The Bullet Club vs. The Bible Black Club The Bullet Club and The Bible Black Club would frequently interfere in matches involving members of the opposite team. This feud would only add fuel to the fires of hatred between Matt and Brennan. After thousands of years of conflict, an official ending to the conflict between these two groups was inevitable. An official Best of 3 Set was confirmed to be taking place between the two teams. The winner of these matches would claim victory in the entire conflict, although it would not end the hatred between the groups. The Bullet Club (Represented by Brennan Williams, Bobby Roode, Johnny Stronk, and Toyota Corolla) faced The Bible Black Club (Represented by Matt McMuscles, Elias, The Kundall, and Maximilian Dood) Match 1 ended with Toyota Corolla barely making it into the ring before the referee's 10-count. The Kundall, however, was entirely unable to return to the ring. Winner: The Bullet Club. Match 2 ended with The Kundall getting his revenge on Toyota Corolla, pinning him for the victory. Winner: The Bible Black Club. Match 3 was the longest tag team match in Stronk History, lasting over an hour. The elimination match ended with only 1 competitor remaining on each team. Matt McMuscles from The Bible Black Club, and Brennan Williams from The Bullet Club. The two alone fought for nearly 40 minutes in an incredibly emotional fight. The match ended with Brennan dodging Matt's Superkick, and hitting him with his signature Piledriver. Brennan pinned Matt in the ring to claim victory. The incredibly long feud had an official ending. Winner: The Bullet Club. Since this feud's conclusion, AJ Styles has returned to Stronk and rejoined The Bullet Club. With The Bullet Club now the dominant team in Stronk, they sought to keep their power by frequently interfering in matches to hold onto their power. Due to this, the members of The Bullet Club have continued to have incredibly successful in-ring careers.Category:Teams